Warriors: Hajimari Allegiances
by Tsuki Hikari4
Summary: The Allegiances to my Warriors story.
1. Thunderclan

**Okay, here's the Allegiances to my story. I only have Thunderclan figured out now. I'll get The others soon too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan<strong>

Leader: Sacredstar- a deep brown tom with white splashes on his face and legs, blue eyes. 7/9 lives left

Deputy: Wolffire- a light gray tom with large yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Leafdew- a small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes that have green flecks

Warriors:

Mousetail- A brown she-cat with a lighter brown tail with blue eyes.

Lynxear- A cream furred tom with lynx-like ears with bright amber eyes.  
>Apprentice, Streampaw<p>

Whisperingsound- a very white she-cat who never talks louder than a whisper. She has violet eyes.

Lovesage- a very light ginger she-cat with a heart shaped white spot on her forehead. She has green eyes.

Foresteye- A brown tom with one green eye and one blue eye.

Candycoral- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Flareheart- A dark ginger and cream furred she-cat with pinkish eyes.  
>Apprentice, Mudpaw<p>

Leafblade- a dark brown tom with a long scar down his left hind leg with amber eyes.

Clawsand- a light brown she-cat with claw marks down her back. She has sandy eyes.

Ravensky- A black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Sandfeather- a very light gray tom with brown eyes

Blazefire- a bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Applefrost- a brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Streampaw- a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mudpaw- a black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Snowsong- a white she-cat with black music note-like shapes on her fur with bright green eyes. Mother of Sacredstar's kits(Thunderkit- a brown tom with blue eyes and green flecks, Melodykit- a black she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes, Whisperkit- a solid gray she-cat with green eyes and blue flecks, Lullabykit- a small white she-cat with black rings on her tail, and one on her left front ankle, and bright blue eyes, and Cloverkit- a black and white she-cat with blind green eyes)

Sageflight- a brown and silver she-cat with violet eyes, mother of Lynxheart kit(Lifekit- a small calico she-cat with large amber eyes with violet flecks)

Elders:

Marigoldlife- a golden she-cat with brown eyes

Mightclaw- a black tom with amber eyes

Birdwing- a brown and white tome with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Okay, I have Thunderclan done! I'll type up the rest now. I have them all written already. And also, Sageflight is a slight spoiler for chapter...uh...three. So, I'll type that up now instead, THEN get the rest done. So...BAI BAI~!<strong>  
><strong>


	2. Windclan

**Here's Windclan for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan<strong>

Leader: Ragestar- a dark ginger tom with dark brown eyes. 4/9 lives left  
>Apprentice, Darkpaw<p>

Deputy: Bluesky- a blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Thunderground- a brown tom with yellow eyes  
>Apprentice, Starsong<p>

Warriors

Lightningstrike- A yellow/cream furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Sunleaf- a dark gray tom with one amber eye and one green eye  
>Apprentice, Barkpaw<p>

Rabbitfur- a gray tom with a white tail and brown eyes

Snakecoil- a dark drown tabby tom with dark purple eyes

Snowbite- a black she-cat with white fur around her muzzle and icy blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Batpaw<p>

Frostforest- a white tom with bright green eyes

Cinderspider- a gray she-cat with amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Lionpaw<p>

Loudvoice- a light silver tabby tom with a very loud yowl and brown eyes

Sorrelpelt- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starsong- the Medicine cat's apprentice. A black she-cat with white specks all over her and clear blue eyes

Barkpaw- a brown tom with green eyes

Batpaw- a pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Lionpaw- a golden brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

No queens

Elders

Willowtree- a light brown she-cat with light green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Windclan for you. Riverclan is next.<strong>


	3. Riverclan

**Here's Riverclan for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan<strong>

Leader: Waterstar- A blue-gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Deputy: Beachriver- A sandy tan tom with bright blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Coralpaw<p>

Medicine cat: Herbfeather- a very light gray she-cat with light gray eyes

Warriors

Troutstream- a gray tom with amber eyes

Silversea- a light amber she-cat with silver eyes  
>Apprentice, Whisppaw<p>

Battleshark- a scarred black tom who has been through many battles. He has brown eyes

Flowerswim- a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudstorm- a white tom with stormy gray eyes

Redlegs- a white tom with ginger legs and blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Shadowpaw<p>

Runeblock- a black she-cat with white ears and blue eyes

Onescratch- A brown tabby she-cat with one long claw mark across her chest. She has green eyes  
>Apprentice, Fishpaw<p>

Eaglejaw- A brown tom with a broken jaw from when he was carried off by and eagle and dropped when he was a kit. He has beautiful yellow eyes

Jaydragon- a silver tabby she-cat with white markings on her back that look like wings. She has amber eyes

Apprentices

Coralpaw- a light brown tom with amber eyes

Whisppaw- a light gray she-cat with long, wispy fur coming off the back of her legs and her tail. She has green eyes

Shadowpaw- A gray tom with darker gray feet and blue eyes

Fishpaw- A dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Bearsong- a light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Battleshark's kits, Bluekit(A gray, sometimes blue-gray tom with Blue eyes) and Frostkit(A large white tom with longer mane-like fur around his neck and a black ball of fluff at the end of his tail with Blue eyes)

Rarepelt- a dark violet furred she-cat with violet eyes. Mother to Beachriver's kits, Blackkit( a very dark gray she-cat with black eyes), Seakit(A dark blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes) and Doekit( A brown she-cat with large ears, and a lighter brown belly and chest with brown eyes. She also has black paws)

Smalltail- A small brown she cat with big green eyes. Mother of Eaglejaws kit (Hawkkit- a large brown she-cat with big yellow/green eyes)

Elders

Soundsorrel- A loud brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Range- and old brown tom who Riverclan found almost dead. He was attacked by a fox, and barely managed to escape. They took him in. He has violet eyes

Sandbeach- A brown she-cat with blue eyes

Devilfur- a old tom with dark, dark ginger fur and black eyes. He is very good at telling scary stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan done. Shadowclan next.<strong>


	4. Shadowclan

**Here's Shadowclan for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowclan<strong>

Leader: Vixenstar- a fox colored she-cat with dark amber eyes.  
>Apprentice, Foxpaw<p>

Deputy: Darkheart- A dark gray tom with a darker gray spot exactly over where his heart is. He has blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Goosepaw<p>

Medicine Cat: Whitepetal- a white she-cat with pinkish eyes

Warriors

Shadefeather- a white she-cat that always has a dark gray or black feather tucked behind her ear. If she loses it, she'll go looking for another one. She could be gone days at a time.

Electricpads- a dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
>Apprentice, Redpaw<p>

Dustdevil- a light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Roantail- a ginger tom with light, blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Dogpaw<p>

Stoneclaw- a gray she-cat with claws like stone. Her claws have never broken, and she cant sheath them. She has yellow eyes

Brokenear- a ginger tom with blue eyes. One of his ears are deaf

Shadowracer- a dark gray she-cat with dark gray eyes

Apprentices

Foxpaw- a black tom with Fox colored eyes

Redpaw- a white tom with ginger feet, tail, and ears. Blue eyes

Dogpaw- a brown she-cat with brown eyes

Goosepaw- a snowy white tom with black feet, blue eyes

Queens

No Queens

Elders

No elders

* * *

><strong>Shadowclan done. may have an Other's section. Maybe...<strong>


	5. Starclan cats

**Just Guardians and other Starclan cats that are in the story. All belong to Erin Hunter, not me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Starclan Cats<strong>

****Jayfeather- a gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes and a long scar running down his side, Cloverkit's guardian.

Lionblaze- a broad shouldered, thick-pelted golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Thunderkit's guardian.

Goldenflower- a pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a small nick in an ear. Whisperkit's guardian.

Cinderheart- a dappled, broad-headed, fluffy gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a delicate nose and a fluffy tail. Melodykit's guardian.

Snowfur- a thick furred, graceful white she-cat with black tipped ears, long legs, blue eyes, and a fluffy tail. Lullabykit's guardian.

Bluestar- a blue-gray she-cat with thick, long fur, a broad face, silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail, a torn ear, broad shoulders, a scar that parts the fur on her shoulder, a long and sleek tail, and round and piercing blue eyes.

Firestar- a large, ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, green eyes, a sleek, thick coat, orange belly, powerful shoulders, powerful shoulders, a long tail, a long scar on his flank, and large ears, one of which is torn.

Spottedleaf- is a young, small, slender, graceful,lithe, dark, brown-and-orange, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, with white paws,chest, and muzzle. She has dark fur around one eye, a black tipped, gold-and-brown striped tabby tail, and soft fur. she has a mottled face with a small pink nose, a sweet scent and pale amber eyes.

Yellowfang-is an old, skinny, battle-scarred, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face long, ragged matted fur, torn ears, sharp snaggly, cracked, stained,broken, blackened yellow teeth, large, bright orange eyes, and a thick tail.

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay. Here's the Starclan cats to be used. Yes, this story IS set generations after the main arcs. I got the descriptions off of the Wiki site, so they ARE correct. Yes, it is amazing people, Firestar IS NOT A TABBY. Jeeze, you will not BELIEVE how many people draw him or describe him as. Its SO FREAKIN ANNOYING.<strong>

**...ahem. I'm better now. Just had to get that out.**

**Now, I'm off to my story! *Marches off***


	6. Prophecy Beginning

**Okay, this is how the prophecy comes into being. All Characters do NOT belong to me. Besides the made up ones.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Jayfeather? Jayfeather! Lionblaze...its his time." a black tom walked up to a large golden one, whom looked frail and sick.

"It is? Hm. I must speak to him, before he goes." the golden tom stood up, and crossed the clearing on unsteady legs. He entered a mossy clearing, and went to a nest with a frail and old tom in it. His breaths were unsteady, and increasing in depth. It was his time.

"Jayfeather-I'm here. You can go. I'll join you soon, anyways." the golden tom flicked his tail, and watched his dying brother.

"Lionblaze...A new prophecy has been set. Tell this to my apprentice, Ravenflight. Please. He must pass this down to his apprentice, and so on until the right cat's come." The old silver tabby tom, Jayfeather, rasped.

Lionblaze watched, his eyes clouding with grief.

"Tell him...Song's of stars and chants of storms shall drive back the dark and banish it forevermore. Make sure to tell him to tell his apprentice when he is passing away. Please. This must not be forgotten. The...The Dark Forest will rise again...or at the very least, another evil will arise. Please, Lionblaze. This Prophecy being never forgotten may mean everything to the future of this clan." with that, jayfeather closed his eyes, and passed away.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and Ravenflight passed the prophecy on to his apprentice, Serenefire. Serenefire to her apprentice, Skunkfall. Then, however, Skunkfall was killed by a rouge ambush at the border, and never got to pass on the prophecy. His apprentice then, was not able to pass the prophecy to his apprentice. This happened for many generations, and now, we are at Leafdew. Whether she will receive the prophecy, or her apprentice, we do not know. But what we do know, is the cat's have come. Whether the rising evil is defeated, or wins over the clans, what is known for sure, is these cats are in for a rough life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. How the Prophecy is first found...BAI BAI~!<strong>


End file.
